1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for shielding a leakage magnetic field generated during wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver through magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system includes a source device configured to wirelessly transmit power, and a target device configured to wirelessly receive power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling occurs between the source resonator and the target resonator.
Since the source device generates a magnetic field in all directions to wirelessly transmit power, any portion of the magnetic field that is not used for wireless power transmission will be a leakage magnetic field.